Twisted
by JosieRaine88
Summary: In this world, Snape didn't die and instead brought an evil Lily back from the dead with the resurrection stone. She is now trying to recruit Harry as well as his brother who is none other than Eugene Fitzherbert/ Flynn Rider, who was removed from pregnant Lily's womb when she died. Now, Harry is headed to fetch Eugene and Rapunzel for a very... Twisted adventure.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction, so try not to judge too harshly, although I would appreciate some well thought out criticism. Thanks to my awesome beta reader He Who is Me! I hope you all enjoy my crossover idea!  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Tangled or Harry Potter (Obvvvvviously), but this story idea was mine, so don't go and copy me please. Thanks!

* * *

Prologue

Rapunzel could get used to living in a palace, or so she told Eugene when they first moved in. She couldn't stop remarking on how spacious it was and how she could actually leave anytime she wanted to, without fear of repercussions. And she had so much to do! There was a huge library, canvas after canvas she could paint on, as well as countless other activities. She even insisted on cleaning certain parts of the castle for old time's sake. It also didn't take her nearly as long to brush her hair. Her parents had to put her into one of the guest rooms for the time being, as the room that was originally meant for her was still full of things fit for a baby. She and Eugene had different rooms when they first moved in, but, once they were married… well it can be assumed what happened there.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel's cheery voice echoed throughout the hall she was happily skipping down. Eugene, who was sitting at the edge of this hallway writing in his journal, turned to look at her, smiling as he saw her. She jumped into the chair next to him and leaned in to look over his shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm writing the story of how I died." He said as he smirked at her. "What are you doing? Besides being nosy of course." Rapunzel smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"But Eugene!" She pronounced his name differently than other people did, her voice going up on the "Eu" part of his name. She was perfectly aware that Eugene had to listen to her when she said his name like that, he couldn't help it. "It's so beautiful out today. We should walk around the kingdom, or explore the forest, or do something! As long as it's outside." She was still taking full advantage of her freedom, although she didn't like to do so alone. She saw he didn't look overly fond of the idea of leaving at the moment, and thus broke out the "Pleeeease?!" which finally broke his willpower, and he began to get up out of his chair.

"I guess a stroll through the kingdom wouldn't kill me. Unlike someone's adopted mother." He looked to see her reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"Eugene!" She said as she hit him on the arm playfully. She knew he was joking, he just enjoyed bringing up the fact he had died as he was very much a drama queen. Well actually more of a drama prince, if you wanna get technical. They walked towards the huge castle doors and Rapunzel grabbed his hand, slightly swinging their arms as they walked. Eugene was often amazed by how childlike she could be one minute and then be completely mature and put together the next. He looked at her quickly and smiled, knowing that if someone had told him 5 years ago that he would be married to a princess, he would have told them they were absolutely insane. At this point insane was a relative term, as magical hair would go on many people's lists of what counted as insane, yet here he was, saved by the aforementioned magical hair. Well a tear technically… He wasn't really sure how it worked. Either way it was what had saved him, and it was absolutely insane.

They went through the doors and walked down towards the various shops and houses surrounding the castle. Rapunzel of course stopped at every vendor to buy something or chat up a storm. Eugene just stood and observed. He was still a very jumpy person, used to having to be extremely observant from his days as a thief. He always felt the need to look around and make sure there was no danger. Instead of danger, he found an old friend.

"Maximus!" He yelled as he playfully punched the horse on the shoulder. Maximus was attempting to look regal, but was failing as he was very distracted by the apple filled satchel that Eugene was carrying. He took them out and set them on the ground in front of Maximus, who started to happily eat them. "Now, what do you say?" Eugene said mockingly. The horse took a moment to glare at Eugene before going back to eating his apples. Eugene then began to wonder where Pascal was, he rarely left Rapunzel's side. Just then his satchel began to move. He looked down to see the lizard...frog… whatever it was crawling out of the satchel and up Rapunzel's dress to sit on her shoulder. She patted him on the head and continued with her conversation. Pascal then decided to stick his tongue in Eugene's ear, who then proceeded to get somewhat disgusted and rub his ear against his shoulder. Then Eugene began to hear music play.

As soon as Rapunzel and Eugene started dancing, everyone else did too; it had become a tradition for the kingdom. They danced for a while before deciding they should probably get back to the castle, as it appeared it was going to storm soon. Eugene was about to open the door when it opened suddenly and a young man on some sort of... device came flying through, a hoard of people chasing after him. He stopped right in front of them, close enough for Rapunzel to notice his messy black hair, bright green eyes, and lightning scar. He looked at them both with no expression, and took a moment before he finally spoke. "I'm here to find my brother."

Chapter 1

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Rapunzel asked, looking at the boy curiously, tilting her head slightly. Flynn began to step between them, but Rapunzel gave him a look. She had gone far from being the girl scared of a bunny in the bushes. The boy stepped off of… whatever strange thing he was on and stuck out his hand in Rapunzel's direction and began to shake her hand.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm trying to find my brother. I believe that he was given the name Eugene Fitzherbert. And something tells me-" He turned to Eugene and began to shake his hand. "That you are him." Eugene looked very confused and somewhat bewildered.

"I am Eugene, but I think you must have me confused with someone else. I've been in an orphanage for as long as I can remember, I was told I didn't have any siblings. We can try to help you find whoever you're looking for as long as you assure us that you don't mean any harm and as long as you put away that…" Eugene looked at the strange mount. "...Thing." Harry stepped forward and looked at Eugene closely.

"There's no need, I'm quite certain that it's you. And for the record, that thing is a flying motorcycle that used to be my godfather's. I'm sure you don't know what a motorcycle is, but we can get to that later. Now, why don't we go inside the castle and have a little chat?" He beckoned towards the doors and began to walk through them, the hoard of people that were watching only slightly hesitating to move out of his way. Rapunzel and Eugene followed him, still unsure of what exactly was happening. Harry plopped down into one of the chairs near the entrance and Flynn and Rapunzel sat across from him.

"I'm Rapunzel by the way. Nice to meet you. Do the King and Queen need to be present for this? Because I can go get them if you wish. I'm sure they would be curious as to… whatever is happening here." Rapunzel looked at Harry, waiting for an answer.

"I don't think that would be necessary, it doesn't concern them as much as it does you two." Harry answered.  
"OK, now can you please tell us where you're from, how you got here, and why you think Eugene is your brother? Because otherwise, we have other things to attend to." Rapunzel had gotten good at being a princess, she could be all business when it was required.

"I came here from a place called Hogwarts. It's a school for witches and wizards." Harry saw their confused and somewhat worried expressions. "I'll get to that later. I came here through a portal that was hidden in something called a pensieve which you can use to see yours or other people's memories..." They still looked confused. Harry sighed. "I'm getting carried away. Let me start from the beginning. When I was really little, about one or so, my parents were murdered by a dark lord named Voldemort. My mother… our mother, was pregnant when she was killed. The headmaster of the school I mentioned, Dumbledore, removed the child using magic and transported him to another world for his protection, so he wouldn't be affected by the fact that his brother was the 'chosen one'...long story. That child was left at the foot of an orphanage in this other world and was given the name Eugene Fitzherbert. So unless there is another Eugene Fitzherbert running around here, that child must have been you." Eugene and Rapunzel were speechless for a moment and shared a glance of confusion before responding.

"Well if you were a year old when this happened, then Eugene would be younger than you, which I'm sorry but that doesn't seem quite right." Rapunzel pointed out.

"Well it's two different worlds. I don't know exactly how it works, I just know that time works differently here. I guess it must go a bit faster considering the fact that Eugene does seem quite a bit older than me." Eugene still seemed somewhat confused. He blinked and shook his head a little.

"So wait a minute, you're telling me that I have a brother? That you're my brother?" Eugene said, still not completely understanding.

"Yes, I'm your brother." Harry responded calmly.

"But, our parents are dead. Just like I always thought they were." Eugene said sadly.

"Well, about that…" Eugene's eyebrows shot up.

"Wait are they alive?! I thought you said they were killed. What-" Harry cut him off.

"Let me explain. It started at the battle of Hogwarts where Voldemort killed me and then I killed him and lots of people died… it was very complicated. There was a man who we thought was dead, named Snape. He was one of our professors and was eventually headmaster of the school after he helped Voldemort by killing Dumbledore. He and our mother used to be best friends and he was in love with her. She didn't feel the same and was instead in love with our father, James. But after we left him because we thought he was dead, a student who particularly liked him named Draco, healed him using magic. Not long after that when I went into the forest, I had something called the resurrection stone which can bring people back to life. Snape had followed me and saw me drop the stone. After I was killed, Snape used the stone to bring back our mother, Lily. But because she had been dead for so long, when she was brought back she wasn't really herself anymore. She's basically evil now, a new dark lord. Snape is her right hand man and… lover." Harry shuddered. " She's been trying to get me to join her, but I refused. She… She killed my best friend, Ron. My other best friend, Hermione, is here with me, by the entrance to the portal keeping guard, along with my girlfriend, Ginny. I hate to let either of them out of my sight but… I didn't really have much choice. They are keeping a lookout for our mother. She found out recently that you were alive through the same way I did, a letter written by Dumbledore. She's going to come here soon to try to convince you to join her. She's convinced a lot of Voldemort's former followers to help her, as well as many other people. She's a bright witch, with the potential to be even worse than Voldemort. No one is even sure what she wants at the moment, right now all she's trying to do is recruit both of us. I came here first to get you to join us. So," He looked Eugene dead in the eye and held out his hand. "Will you join us, brother?" Flynn took a moment before nodding and shaking his hand.

"I was just thinking that things were just starting to get boring around here." He pulled Harry in and hugged him. "And how could I not help out my little-big brother?" Rapunzel had to resist the urge to join the hug, but figured she should let them have their brotherly love moment. She was happy for Flynn, she knew it was hard for him to see her with her family when he had never known his. Now he had a piece of his family with him. But another piece of his family had gone insane and wanted him to join her. But he had a brother. But his mother was crazy. Well, at least there was some positivity to it. Rapunzel was interrupted from her thoughts when two girls, one with frizzy brown hair and another with bright red hair came flying through on… Brooms? They looked around for a moment until they spotted Harry and headed straight for him. They appeared very out of breath. Then the one with brown hair spoke.

"Harry… She's here. We have to go. NOW!" Harry broke away from the hug and looked up, startled. He immediately burst into action and started running towards the door.

"Rapunzel, get on the broom with Ginny, she's a better flyer." He saw her confusion and clarified. "The one with the red hair. Now!" Rapunzel hopped onto the broom, struggling to hold down her pink dress. The other girl, Hermione?, held up her wand and all of a sudden Rapunzel was in stretchy black pants and a flowing pink shirt. She was baffled but glad she didn't have to worry about holding onto her dress on the rickety broom. "Eugene, come with me on the motorcycle." Harry yelled. Eugene hesitated for a moment to look at Rapunzel before running after Harry and hopping on the...motorcycle? After a few quick movements from Harry, it began to make noise, and then they were in the air. Eugene held tight to Harry, not caring about his pride at the moment, more worried about the ground that seemed very far away. He glanced back at Rapunzel who seemed a little scared but very exhilarated. She smiled hesitantly and Eugene did the same before Harry accelerated and they were going through some sort of blue film in the mountain. Then everything was black.

* * *

Hope you liked my chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated. What would keep me wanting to write if no one ever told me what they thought about my work, hmm?


	2. Chapter 2

So again, thanks to my awesome beta reader He Who is Me, and no I don't own Harry Potter or Tangled, but don't steal my idea. Peace out!

* * *

Chapter 2

The black soon gave way to a room. It was full of strange trinkets and books and… it appeared to also have some moving pictures. Portraits of people that could only be assumed to be wizards. Flynn and Rapunzel both looked around, each relieved to see that the other was there. They all dismounted their strange mounts and Rapunzel and Flynn continued to look around, still somewhat dazed. Harry began to move towards a statue of some strange, bird-like thing. He was quickly followed by Ginny and Hermione. Rapunzel and Flynn looked at each other, confused and confounded, and followed.

"We best get going. It will take her a while to realize that you are gone, but once she does, she will head straight back here. We've no time to lose." Harry said, not even bothering to look back as he spoke.

"Where exactly are we going?" Rapunzel asked. Harry turned back and smiled.

"I'll take you to where I live." He looked forward again and stopped next to the statue. "Well come on then." He said and beckoned them forward. The statue then began to move, and the next thing they knew they were walking away from the statue into what appeared to be a bustling school, presumably the one that Harry had previously mentioned... Hogwarts? A brightly dressed girl with dirty blonde hair stopped as she was walking by when she noticed Harry.

"So you fetched your brother then?" She asked Harry, tilting her head a little and smiling.

"Yes I did. As well as his wife. Eugene, Rapunzel, this is Luna. Luna, this is Eugene and Rapunzel."

"Ohh, Rapunzel, like from the stories, hmm?" She turned to Eugene. "You don't happen to be blind, perchance, do you?" Eugene looked at her strangely.

"No, my vision is perfectly intact. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see-" Luna began to respond before Harry cut her off.

"Sorry Luna, but we need to get going." He said and began to rush away.

"Oh, of course! Goodbye! It was nice to meet you. Don't forget to be careful of the nargles!" She said as she waved after them.

"What are nargles?" Rapunzel asked. Harry sighed.

"Nothing, just come on. We have to get off of school grounds before we can apparate."

"What does apparate mean?" Rapunzel was very curious about the various things she was being subjected to.

"You'll find out when we do it." He ran past a hut that was being rebuilt by a very large man. "Hello Hagrid!" He yelled as he ran by.

"'Arry! Where are you goin' in such a hurry?" The man, Hagrid, yelled out.

"To Grimmauld Place. I need a place to keep them that Lily can't find. I'll be back, don't worry." Harry stopped once he got to a certain point into the trees. "OK, now you all need to grab onto me. This may be a little… scary the first time, but you get used to it eventually. Now hold on!" He whipped out his wand, said an indiscernible word, and all of a sudden they were in a very dark house, swarming with people. Someone was also screaming. A red haired man came running up to a picture that appeared to be the source of the screaming and put a curtain over it.

"Harry! You got her started again. Try to enter more quietly next time. Not that I'm not glad to see you."

"Sorry Arthur, we were in sort of a hurry. Where's Molly?"

"In the dining room with the others. I would hurry over there, she's been worried sick. She's been especially protective of you and Ginny both since…" his face fell, "well you know. Anyways, I would get in there if I were you. Go on then." Harry began to walk towards a couple doors and opened them. The dining room was bustling with people. A woman with red hair stood up as soon as they entered.

"Ginny! Harry!" She yelled and came quickly over to them. "Oh, I was worried sick." She hugged them both, protectively putting her hands on the back of their heads. "Oh, and Hermione! Come here dear." She began to hug her as well. She pulled back for a moment. "Oh, Harry dear, you've got dirt on your nose, let me get it for you." She rubbed it off, and Hermione visibly flinched. Harry looked over at her worriedly, but she took a deep breath and appeared to be fine, although her eyes did seem to be a little damp. Harry mouthed "you okay?" Hermione nodded. Rapunzel was curious but didn't say anything. Molly pulled back and looked at Rapunzel and Eugene.

"And this must be your brother and his... Girlfriend?" Molly looked them both up and down.

"Wife." Eugene corrected. "I'm Eugene and this is Rapunzel." He stuck out his hand and Molly batted it away, instead choosing to pull them both in for a hug. Rapunzel hugged her back fully while Eugene did so somewhat awkwardly.

"I'm Molly. It's great to meet you." She noticed them standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Oh, come in, come in. Get something to eat, neither of you have any meat on your bones. We have plenty of food." She pulled them over to a table full of food and beckoned them to eat. They hesitantly began to put food on their plates and then tried to find a place to sit, looking around for a moment before being beckoned over by Harry, Hermione, and Ginny at a table in the far corner. Rapunzel took a sip of her soup before looking around at all of them.

"So, what exactly are we planning on doing about the whole mother come back from the dead and turned evil thing? Do we have... A plan or something? How do we know she won't show up here?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, she can't come here because only people who have been here before can apparate here. And about the plan... We're still kind of trying to figure that out. We still don't know much about what she wants. All we know is that she wants to recruit Harry and Eugene." Ginny told them. Harry attempted to brush a stray hair out of his face, but it just moved back. He sighed and got up before walking over to Molly who was holding a baby. Molly handed him the baby and he began to make faces at it, obviously relieved at the distraction.

"Who's baby is that?" Rapunzel asked.

"That's Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson." Ginny answered. "His parents, their names were Remus and Tonks, were killed in the battle of Hogwarts. We were all pretty close with both of them. Molly usually takes care of Teddy, but Harry does when he can, I think he feels like he owes it to them. Plus he just enjoys having something else to do, it's a good distraction. He's going to be a great father one day. If he makes it that long it is." Ginny said spitefully. "He's been through so much. He shouldn't have to deal with this too. I mean, it's his _mother._ If it weren't for her, he would have died when he was a baby instead of just getting that scar. He… He won't admit it, but he's hoping that he can somehow save his mother and reverse the effects instead of just killing her. I've tried to tell him it's completely unrealistic, and he always agrees, but he still has that glint of hope in his eyes. But I doubt there's any other way, we're going to have to kill her. She's not supposed to be alive, it's the only thing that's right. But I know it'll kill Harry to lose her again. I think it might help that she…" She glanced at Hermione who looked quickly away. Ginny leaned in close and whispered. "That she killed Ron. Harry's very angry about that, and he's not the only one. He was my brother, and I mean it was so soon after we lost Fred… Mom tries to hide it but she's sort of broken inside now. And Hermione… She and Ron had recently admitted that they cared about each other as more than friends. She didn't even get the chance to tell him that she loved him before he died, although I know she did and I'm sure Ron did too. But… She used to be happy. She was optimistic, but smart. She always had an idea, she was always the one to get us out of things, something from some book she had read, most likely from the restricted section." Ginny smiled a little as she said that. "But now, she never reads, she rarely even speaks. It's Harry who has to figure everything out now. He's perfectly capable, but I know he misses Hermione's help. They're best friends, but they hardly ever talk anymore, and I know it's killing him." She looked at them both. "Look, I'm telling you both all of this so you know what we've been through, and so you understand why we need your help. Just… maybe once this is over everything will start to get better, but meanwhile it's awful, and I think we all just want this to be over. I know that you two only just met us, but if you care about the brother that you only recently found out you had, or if you are just good people, you will do everything you can to help us." She paused for a moment. "I better get to-" She was cut off when the doors to the dining room opened. A woman with dark red hair and eyes that seemed all too familiar came through the doors, her black cloak swishing around her. Her beautiful face was twisted in a sneer. She was followed by a man with greasy black hair who looked at Harry like he was the scum on his boot. Rapunzel could hear Harry swearing and muttering something about how Snape must have been the one to apparate here. The woman looked at Harry with an amused expression, and then turned to look at Eugene, smiling widely. Harry started to pull out his wand, but the woman took out hers first. She muttered a spell without even looking and suddenly Harry was pinned up against the wall. She started walking towards Eugene, and then her green eyes landed on Rapunzel.

"Well, what a terrible way to meet my daughter in law."

* * *

So now that you've been introduced to evil Lily (Dun Dun DUHHHH) I would especially appreciate reviews! I'd love to know what everyone thinks of my writing! Just please don't be unnecessarily rude, thank you very much. Anyways, hope you enjoyed my chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

So again, thanks to my awesome beta reader He Who is Me, I don't own Rapunzel or Harry Potter, yada yada yada, don't steal my idea, Tallyho friends.

* * *

Chapter 3

The room was a burst of movement as everyone stood up, but none of the witches or wizards reached for their wand, hesitant of being slammed against a wall. For once, neither Rapunzel nor Eugene had anything to stay, they just stared at the beautiful woman before them, trying to figure out some way to get everyone out of this. It took a few moments before Eugene decided to say anything.

"Hello… Lily." He said hesitantly, staring at her with curiosity and a little bit of fear, but attempting to hide it.

"Lily, hmm? I finally get to meet my son and he won't even call me mum? Mummy? Mother dearest? Well, I suppose it will have to do, we will have plenty of time to get better acquainted." She saw the look of fear on both of their faces and laughed loudly. "No need to worry dears. I won't steal you away right now. I just wanted to introduce myself." She curtsied and laughed again. "I'll leave you all to your festivities for the moment," She turned to Harry, still up against the wall. "Just know that your little safe space isn't as safe as you thought it was." She looked between Harry and Flynn. "See you soon, dears." She laughed and muttered an incantation, and suddenly her and the greasy haired man, Snape?, were gone.

Harry fell onto the floor with a loud "oof!" and proceeded to get up, brushing off his robes. "Well, that went well." He said, and sighed. "Anyone have any ideas of what to do now? Because I'm afraid I'm fresh out of ideas." The room was silent. "Well that's just great." He turned to Hermione. "You got anything?" She didn't even look him in the eye before slightly shaking her head. "Of course not." He said and looked around, his face starting to grow stone cold. "Well I guess we're all going to die because nobody has any BLOODY IDEAS! Does it always have to be me to come up with the ideas? Even when it's my own mum? Can someone else come up with a BLOODY IDEA FOR ONCE? Or does someone else have to die first? I guess Ron wasn't enough incentive for the lot you, huh?!" Hermione let out a strangled sob and looked down. Rapunzel stood up and waved her hand a little.

"Um, I may have an idea. It's not much, but it's something…" Rapunzel said and looked down a little. She always had trouble dealing with people yelling, she told Eugene that she didn't understand why it was necessary.

"Well please do tell. We could use anything at this point." Harry said and attempted to smile at her, but all he could manage was a grimace.

"Well, she already knows we're here, and we know that she can come back here again. So if she thinks we're still here, she won't try to find us. My proposition is that everyone stays here, except for the people she's looking for. She will assume that we will stick together because of safety in numbers, so if we have the large group here but have you, Ginny, Hermione, Eugene, and I go somewhere else where she wouldn't expect us to go, we might be able to stay hidden away for a while without her even looking for us. I'm not sure where that would be, considering the fact that I've been in this world for about an hour, but I mean, I figure that it's something." Harry nodded his head.

"Well it's an idea, and it's better than any other options we have at the moment. The only problem is that I'm not sure where we should go. There aren't many places where we could hide well, she knows hiding places in the wizarding world better than us." His eyes lit up, "Wait, what if it wasn't in the wizarding world? What if it was in the muggle world?" He looked up, thinking, and then turned to Hermione and Ginny. "What about the Dursley's? They left a long time ago and she doesn't even know where the house is, and she certainly wouldn't expect me to go back there. I know the neighborhood too, I would know how to get us to backways, where to catch the Knight Bus… It's brilliant." He looked at Hermione and Ginny, hoping for their agreement.

"I don't see why not." Ginny replied. "It's a good idea, it should work well. And it's the best option we have right now." They both turned to Hermione to hear her opinion. She just shrugged and tried to smile, barely managing.

"Ok, then it's settled." Harry said. "We'll leave tonight, if we fly in the dark it will be harder for them to see us. Go pack anything you'll need, and try to make it light. It's a lot more difficult to fly when you're carrying a heavy suitcase." He turned to Eugene and Rapunzel. "Since you didn't bring anything, this shouldn't be an issue for you. You can go get some shut-eye if you want; there's some extra beds upstairs. Otherwise, go where you please. I'm sure that Molly or another one of our guests would be happy to accommodate you. Meanwhile, I have some things to attend to. Please make yourself at home." He went upstairs hurriedly, seemingly wanting to get away from everyone. Eugene turned to Rapunzel.

"Well, at least we aren't bored anymore, but I'm starting to worry that I'll never quite get to finish that book I started writing. Do me a favor dear, and, if I can't finish, please do it for me. That way there will be some recollection of me dying somewhat happily. Now, I'm going to go see if they have something to drink in this place, and no, I'm not talking about lemonade." Eugene got up and started to walk towards a few rowdy looking boys in the corner, figuring they would know where he could get a drink strong enough to distract him from all of this.

"Hey, do any of you know where I can get a strong drink." He ran his hands through his hair. "I need one after all of this."

"Yeah sure, I'll go get you a butterbeer." Said the one with sandy hair and blue eyes. "One of the strong ones, eh?" He winked and sauntered off to what was assumed to be the kitchen. The ones with dark skin and eyes turned to him.

"I'm Dean by the way, Dean Thomas. That was Seamus Finnigan. And this," He gestured to a tall redhead, "Is George Weasley." George smiled a bit.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said, although it didn't appear to be true. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna go rest for a while. I have an earache." He smiled a bit and winked, It was only then that Eugene noticed that his left ear was missing. He waited for him to be gone before asking Dean about it.

"It happened when we were trying to bring Harry here safely, since Voldemort couldn't find him here. Everyone took a potion to look like Harry, including George. He got hit by a nasty curse, but it just got his ear, luckily. He's a lot better off than his brother anyways." Dean winced.

"What happened to his brother?" asked Eugene.

"Well which one? His twin died first. Fred was his name. George was devastated. But at least that was quick; an explosion at the Battle of Hogwarts got him. Those two were inseparable; George hardly talked, or ate, or anything for a few days afterwards. He was just starting to get better when Ron happened."

"Ron?" Eugene asked. "That was Harry's best friend, wasn't it? And Hermione was in love with him or something?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Said Dean. "Now his death wasn't so quick. A few days after the Battle of Hogwarts, Lily showed up. She demanded that Harry come out and speak with her, but he wasn't even there at the time. When they told Lily that, she didn't believe them. So she grabbed Ron, who she knew was a close friend of Harry's, slit his wrists with a cursed knife, and said that anyone who tried to help him, died. Hermione was there, she watched every moment, but she knew she wouldn't even be able to get close to him before Lily would kill her. Ron's last words were 'I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Hermione didn't even get the chance to say it back before he was gone. Hermione blames herself, it's why she doesn't really talk anymore. Ron's all she can think about. She's kind of numb now. It's terrible really, she was such a bright girl." He turned his head, noticing something behind Eugene. "Oh, looks like Seamus is here with the Butterbeer." Eugene didn't respond. He glanced at Hermione, who was sitting in the corner drinking a Butterbeer by herself. He couldn't imagine what she had been through. He had always thought that it was worse being the one left behind, it was part of the reason he had cut Rapunzel's hair like that; he knew that he would never forgive himself if she was stuck with Mother Gothel. It was more selfish than anything. But Hermione didn't even have that choice, it was either Ron died, or both of them did. Eugene wasn't even sure he could survive watching that happen to Rapunzel; he probably would have ended it all by now; there had to be some pretty easy ways to do so when you're a wizard. He turned back to the boys around him.

"Sorry boys, but I might have to take this to go. I need to talk to someone." He grabbed a big cup of butterbeer and started walking over to Rapunzel, who was talking to Ginny, looking very distressed. When Rapunzel saw him walking over to her she stood up clumsily.

"Did you hear what happened to poor Hermione? The poor girl! I don't know how she got through that. We need to do something to help! We-" Eugene cut her off.

"Yes, I heard. That's why I'm over here. I was going to go talk to her by myself, but you're usually better at that sort of thing. Figured it might go better with you there." He smiled a little bit at Rapunzel's eagerness to help; she was always overly empathetic and selfless, it's one of the many things he loved about her.

"Yes, let's go over there now." Rapunzel said, eager to get her daily dose of helping someone. Eugene sometimes wondered if she could survive without it, or if it was some fuel she needed to continue living her life. They began to walk up to Hermione. Rapunzel hesitated when she saw Hermione's face. It was completely blank and stone cold, showing no emotion to the point of seeming disturbing. "Um, hi Hermione." Said Rapunzel hesitantly. Hermione looked up at Rapunzel but her facial expression didn't change. "Um, I just wanted to say that I heard what happened, and it wasn't your fault. There's nothing you could have done, and I'm sure Ron was glad that it was just him that died instead of both of you. And I'm sure he knows that you loved him, it sounds like it had been obvious for a while-" Hermione cut her off.

"You seem to be sure of a lot of things, huh? Well I don't know how you're so sure of these things when you've know Harry and I for an hour or so and never met Ron. You don't know anything about us, so I really don't think you're sure about anything. Unless you're an idiot, which is becoming more and more plausible. Now, please go away and keep your nose out of other people's business, I suppose that since you're a princess you've forgotten that not everyone wants you around." Hermione got up and left the room with the same expression on her face, not even looking angry; just, indifferent. Rapunzel looked like she was about to cry, but neither her or Eugene had time to react to what had just happened before Harry walked into the room.

"It's time to leave." He said.

* * *

Hey guys! So again, please leave me reviews, I would love to know what people think about the plot and how I'm writing the characters, especially Lily and Hermione. Hope you all enjoyed my chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Same as usual, thanks to my awesome beta reader He Who is Me, no I don't own Harry Potter or Tangled, but don't go stealing my ideas either. Farewell!

* * *

Chapter 4

Their traveling arrangements were the same as before. Rapunzel rode with Ginny on her broom and Eugene rode with Harry on his motorcycle. They rode quietly through the night sky, although the motorcycle was a little loud. They managed to get to the Dursley's safely. Harry hesitated a bit before walking inside; his eyes looked sort of wide. Rapunzel could tell he had some bad memories there, with whoever these Dursley people were. She decided to ask Ginny, who was a lot more hospitable than Hermione at the moment.

"They're Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin. He was sent to live with them after his parents died. They were terrible people; made him live in a cupboard under the stairs for years, hardly giving him any food and making him do all their chores, It was terrible really. Harry hasn't seen them for a while now, they left once they thought Harry was putting them in danger. Good riddance too, the buggers." Ginny scowled before walking off and talking to Harry, who was looking with apprehension at the cupboard under the stairs where he must have lived before. Ginny turned his head, said something, and kissed him. He smiled a bit and grabbed her hand for a moment before letting go to walk over to Eugene.

"Well, I say that in the morning we start training you in magic; we won't have to worry about you as much if you can defend yourself. You can also protect Rapunzel if need be." He turned to the rest of the room. "Everyone be up at 7 o'clock sharp. I'll need some help remembering all the spells I need to teach him." He looked at Rapunzel. "You can sleep in if you want, you won't really be needed during our magic training." Rapunzel smiled.

"Oh, I think I'll watch. 7 AM is my usual morning lineup, anyways." She smiled a little as she said that, although it was an inside joke.

"Ok, if you insist." Harry said and shrugged. "I'll see you lot in the morning." He said and headed up to bed, followed by Ginny. "Oh, you two can sleep in Dudley's old room. I'll show you where that is. Hermione, you can sleep in my old room." Hermione tried to smile, but couldn't. She went up to Harry's room from after he lived under the stairs, and closed the door. Soon you could hear sobbing coming from behind the door. Rapunzel sighed and sat down on the bed after Harry and Ginny went in their room.

"Poor girl, she's the only one going to bed alone. This must be terrible for her, being around couple's all the time. Must remind her of Ron a lot." Eugene sat down next to her. She looked up to see him smiling. "What?" She asked, puzzled as to why he was smiling when they were talking about such a sad subject.

"It's just sweet, how much you notice other people. You're so empathetic, you've gotta be the nicest person I've ever met. It's one of the many things I love about you." He smiled at her. "And don't worry about Hermione. She'll heal, but there's nothing we can do to make it go faster." He paused and looked at her. "Now, why don't we have a little fun to distract ourselves from this very… trying time, hmm?" He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Here comes the smolder." He said, puckering his lips and squinting his eyes. Rapunzel rolled her eyes before reaching up to kiss him, running one hand through his thick hair and placing the other on the back of his neck, tickling him a little with her nails. She nipped at his lip and pulled back for a moment, smirking at him. He pushed her over until he was on top of her, the two very closely pressed together. Rapunzel giggled a little. "Well, I guess the smolder still works." Eugene said jokingly. Rapunzel laughed and nibbled his ear. Eugene breathed in her familiar perfume; he remembered buying it for her one day in the town. He smiled before kissing her again, feeling her soft lips against his and tasting her chapstick. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and Eugene moaned a little before kissing her again, tangling his hands in her hair. He reached to turn off the light and no one disturbed them until morning.

"Rise and shine!" Rapunzel said as she kissed Eugene awake. She held the blankets up over her chest and she nudged Eugene to get up; he had never been a morning person. "You're training in wizardry!" She exclaimed. "How can you not be excited for that?"

"I am excited." He said, although it somewhat slurred.

"Then get up sleepy pants!" Rapunzel said and hit Eugene with a pillow, before getting up and going into the bathroom, blanket trailing behind her. They both got ready, Eugene taking a bit more time than Rapunzel since he stayed in bed for another twenty minutes after he had been woken up. They made it down exactly at 7:00, but only because Rapunzel had been hurrying Eugene excitedly the whole time.

"Good, you're on time." Harry said, looking pretty sleepy himself. "We'll have breakfast first, this can get tiring pretty quickly, especially when you're new to it." Hermione and Ginny had cooked some eggs, bacon, and even pancakes. Rapunzel and Eugene discovered that magically created food tasted no different than normal food, which they were quite glad about. Afterword, they all went out back, put up some spell to keep the… muggles?, from seeing what they were doing, and then they started. Harry was primarily the one doing the teaching; Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the back porch with Rapunzel most of the time. Harry was a good teacher; Eugene learned quickly, and for once he was quite the avid learner. Every time he correctly did a spell, he would get this light in his eyes that only Rapunzel could notice, and that's just because she knew him so well. After a few hours of practice, they went inside to have a quick lunch of some sandwiches, courtesy of Rapunzel, but soon they were back to practicing. They kept going until it got dark, and then they started using some spells called _Lumos_ and _Lumos Maxima_ which emitted light from the wand.

"And at last I see the light!" Rapunzel exclaimed when Eugene finally got it. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"OK, I think you've had about enough for one day." Harry said and gestured Eugene inside. Hermione, Ginny, and Rapunzel all worked together to make some spaghetti and meatballs, but Rapunzel kept getting distracted by the oven and microwave and all the other things she had never seen before. Ginny would occasionally be confused on something as well, and Hermione would have to explain. They also would occasionally splatter a bit of red sauce at each other. Hermione really smiled for the first time that Rapunzel had seen since she had been there.

"Dinner's ready!" Chorused the three girls. Harry and Eugene walked in soon after.

"Thanks for making dinner." Harry said and smiled at the three of them.

"Oh, we only did it because we knew that you two could never manage!" Ginny said and laughed.

"You're probably right." Replied Harry, laughing. They all ate and went upstairs for bed. They could hear Hermione crying again, but this time, Harry went to go comfort her. Rapunzel saw them when she was walking by and couldn't help but think about how sweetly Harry was treating her. She could tell that Harry and Eugene were brothers.

"He's so sweet isn't he?" Ginny said from behind Rapunzel, who turned around, startled.

"Yes he is. I was just noticing that. He's so delicate with her, like he thinks that she's going to break. But when he's with you, it's like he can tell that you were forged with fire the same color as your hair." Ginny laughed at that, "You can tell that he cares so much about both of you, but he treats you both in entirely different ways. He doesn't make it seem like he's in love with Hermione, but he makes it so obvious that he's in love with you." Ginny smiled.

"Yes, if there's one thing that Harry does better than defeating dark lords, it's loving people." She smiled. "You know, it's obvious how much Eugene loves you as well. He's always looking at you, wherever you are in the room. And he's always looking at your eyes. It looks like he's trying to… decipher what he sees in them. You can read each other. It's easy to tell you're married." Rapunzel smiled and opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but Ginny cut her off. "Now, I'm going to bed before we start talking about more mushy stuff. That's enough for one night thank you very much, I'm not much for girl talk." They both laughed and went to bed. Everyone was quite happy, but that changed in the morning. Harry looked around all throughout the house, but there was only one conclusion to be drawn; Ginny was gone.

* * *

Hey, so again, please leave reviews! I'd like to know what you think about this chapter and the character relationships I'm trying to write. Hope you like my writing so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, it took my beta read *cough cough* He Who is Me *cough cough* a while to read over it and then I needed to make some changes, but good news is that I have 4 chapters that I plan to post tonight so lots of new material! As always, thanks to my awesome (although very busy) beta reader He Who is Me and no I do not own Harry Potter or Tangled, but I did come up with this story, so in the words of my previously mentioned bet reader, no stealy stealy! Anyways, Happy New Year! :)

* * *

Chapter 5

After a while of frantically looking for Ginny, they found a note posted in front of the house which primarily said that they were all to meet Lily at the shrieking shack for a negotiation. Rapunzel could tell that Harry was furious, as well as very scared.

Lily was already there when they got to the shrieking shack, holding a knife to Ginny's throat. Judging by Hermione's reaction, it was the same knife used to kill Ron.

"No one has to die here today." Lily said plainly, although with the way she was looking at everyone, she certainly seemed to hope that's how it would go.

"What do you want, Lily?" Harry was the first to speak to her.

"Well, what I've wanted this whole time, my darling; my sons." She smirked and looked at Harry and Eugene. Rapunzel hung onto Eugene's arm a little tighter.

"Well that's not very fair is it?" Harry pointed out. "Two people for one?"

"Fine," Lily said. "All of you decide which one comes with me. I'm not picky."

"I'll go!" Harry and Eugene said in unison. Eugene looked like he was about to say something, but Harry stopped him. "It's only fair, it's my girlfriend she has. Your wife is right there, don't leave her alone." Eugene hesitantly nodded, and Rapunzel held onto him even tighter. She felt bad for Harry, but she was certainly glad that Eugene wasn't the one going with that monster. Harry walked forward, and Lily threw Ginny towards the others, reaching over to hug Harry.

"My son!" She said, pulling back to face the others, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now," She said, looking at Eugene. "I'm sure that eventually you will come around and join your brother and I." She turned around to look at Snape and Harry. "You two, come with me." She looked at Snape. "And make sure you have a hold of this one, will you? Don't want him running back to his little friends, do we?" She said and then walked out of the shrieking shack. They heard the sound of apparition, and then they were gone. Ginny stood up, limping a little.

"She has Harry." She said, a single tear going down her face. "She has Harry!" She said, more loudly this time. "We have to get him back! We have to." She looked sort of faint. Hermione ran over to hold her up, worried she would fall. She pulled away and looked Ginny in the eyes, a look of resilience showing in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll get him back." She said, and then she was gone.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure how she ended up at the Malfoy Manor, but apparently she did something right, because she could see Harry being dragged in through the front door. Hermione ducked quickly behind a tree. She also wasn't exactly sure how she was going to save Harry. She just knew she was going to, or she was going to die trying. It's not like she had much left to live for anyways. Ron was dead, and her parent's memory charm couldn't be reversed for some strange reason, which was probably for the best. Better for them not to be mixed up in this magical mess. Hermione still hurt though, and she missed them terribly. And poor Ron was bled like a pig by the same Bitch who took Harry. Which was why Hermione was so intent that she not live much longer.

Hermione looked around, making sure that none of Lily's men were around. There were a few, but they were easily avoided. Hermione found a backdoor for staff, expecting to find a room full of house elves, but there were none. Apparently, Lucius' fall from power had left him short-staffed. As Hermione was noting this, she heard Harry's voice. She snuck around the corner and followed it outside of what appeared to be a guest room. She heard Lily's voice as well.

"Now, don't think that just because you're my son I'm going to let you escape. I'm letting you stay in this comfy little room instead of the basement where we usually use to keep prisoners. You should be grateful and save us all the trouble of you trying to escape. You won't succeed." She paused. "Oh, and by the way, your lovely friend Hermione is right outside this door, and I'm afraid her accommodations won't be quite as nice." Lily's voice grew from sickly sweet to cold as ice. "Seize her." Hermione felt two sets of arms grab onto her and all of a sudden she was in a dark, dingy basement, devoid of any furniture and her wand was no longer in her hand. The hands released, and then the barred door in front of her closed loudly. Lily was standing right outside of it looking at her. "Did you really think that you could get Harry out all by yourself?" She laughed. "You're more insane than I am! I guess you must be after what I did to your boyfriend. He was your boyfriend right?" Hermione's reaction was all that Lily needed to know the answer. She laughed again. "Oh how terrible! I hate to have done that dear, but I needed to get my point across." Despite her words, her face showed no remorse. "Well, my dear Hermione, I'm afraid that I have to leave you to it now, I have other matters to attend you. I'll have your old friend Draco watch over you." Hermione's reaction cause her to laugh once again. "Oh, not a friend then, hm? Well I'm afraid you'll just have to suffer through it!" Her face got very serious for a moment, but there was a hint of madness in her eyes. "A teenage boy isn't the worst thing you'll have to worry about during your stay. You'll be praying for a moment with Draco Malfoy after I've had five minutes with you." She swished her dress dramatically as she turned around, beckoning Draco to take her place by the door. She met his eyes. "She escapes, you die." She said, and then continued walking away. Draco looked down, not seeming to want to look Hermione in the eyes. He looked… broken.

"Hello Granger. Fancy meeting you here." He said softly.

"Hello Malfoy. Since when did you get a sense of humour? And why even bother talking to me. Your boss is going to kill me soon anyways."Draco cut her off.

"She's not my boss." He said, looking up at Hermione.

"Oh, then what is she? Your cleaning lady?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Look," Draco said, starting to look down again. "My father offered to let her hole up here. He thought that she might help him rise back into power like a second Voldemort or something stupid like that, but instead she killed my mother." Hermione looked up at him, shocked. "Yes, that's right, you're not the only one to lose someone to that bitch. Although my mother did just die from a simple killing curse, your boyfriend's death was a lot more gory, or so I hear."

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled, tears in her eyes. And then she closed her eyes for a moment, then looked back up at him. "I'm sorry she killed your mother, but there's no need to be rude about Ron's death, alright? And don't try to act like your father's the only one who associates with dark lords. You were a death eater too. You were going to kill Dumbledore, and you were always doing things to thwart Harry when he was trying to stop Voldemort. You've never been innocent in all of this."

"I didn't want to!" He yelled before pausing for a moment. "I didn't want to, Hermione." Hermione looked up at him, surprised by him calling her something other than Granger or Mudblood. "My father chose to work for Voldemort, was one of his most loyal followers. He followed him because he thought it would be beneficial to him. I followed him because I knew that if I didn't, I would die, and so would my family. Yes, I made some stupid decisions, but I was trying to stay alive, alright?" At Hermione's look, he added "What if he had your family, or even Potter and your Weasley, wouldn't you do what he told you to do?" Hermione paused for a moment before nodding slightly. " Voldemort treated me and my family like dirt. He used the cruciatus curse on us every other day for wearing a scarf he didn't like or bringing in his food cold. And this Lily… She tries to act like she likes us, and occasionally even treats us like friends. But if we say something she disagrees with… Well let's just say she's open to multiple forms of torture, not just the cruciatus curse. She killed my mother because my father didn't show up to a meeting that he said he was going to. He had a good reason too, he felt quite ill. She claimed she did it because she doesn't like liars, but I think she just did it because she likes to watch people suffer." He shuddered a little, but tried to hide it.

Hermione looked Draco in the eye, looking a little sad. "Look, I understand why you did the things that you did, and I'm sorry about your Mum, and about Lily torturing you, but Draco, you aren't the only one. You already know about Lily killing Ron; him and Harry were all I had left after I couldn't remove the memory charm I used on my parents. And your aunt used the cruciatus curse on me when she found out that we had the sword of Gryffindor. You _watched_ it happen. You watched her carve mudblood into my arm and you did _nothing._ " Draco looked down guiltily and Hermione sighed. "And anyways Draco, we've always been on different sides. We always have been, and we probably always will be."

"Well I don't know about that." He said. He looked around to make sure no one was nearby to listen. "I have a plan. It's risky, but it'll be worth it if I get to watch the Bitch who killed my mother lose one of the two things she's been after. And it should work better now that we have two people."

"Are you going to get me out?" Asked Hermione, somewhat confused,

"No, that I don't think I could manage. But Potter… well I think I've found a way to get him out." He looked Hermione in the eye and reached his hand through the bars. "Are you with me, Granger?"

* * *

Any Dramione shippers out there? Hm? Hmmm? Sorry, I couldn't help but slip them in here, they're a very interesting ship to write. :P Anyways, please leave reviews, I'd love to know what people think, and thanks for reading my fanfiction! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! As always, thanks to my awesome beta reader He Who is Me! And no, I don't own Harry Potter or Tangled, but don't steal my ideas! Thanks! :)

* * *

Chapter 6

"I'm not going back to the kingdom!" Rapunzel insisted, a lot louder than she usually speaks.

"This isn't your fight, Rapunzel. It's mine, and it's my brother's. We are going to handle this, but there's no need to put you in danger while doing so!" Eugene said to Rapunzel, exasperated. They had gone back to the Dursley's after leaving the shrieking shack. They had planned to strategize on how to get Harry and probably Hermione back, but Eugene had asked for a word alone with Rapunzel. He asked her to go back to the kingdom, and of course, she refused.

"It _is_ my fight, Eugene! All of your fights became mine when I said "I Do". That's what marriage is, OK? We take things on _together!_ We are stronger _together!_ And I'm not going to let another evil mother scare me away from being with you." Eugene started to say something, but Rapunzel cut him off. "No, nothing you can say will make me change my mind. _I'm staying with you._ " She said, as she grabbed Eugene's hand. Eugene sighed.

"OK, fine, you can stay with me." Eugene said dejectedly.

"Oh, I _can_ stay with you. Thanks for your permission Eugene. It's not like I was going to stay here regardless of what you said. I'll just do _whateeeever_ you say." She said, looking at Eugene with eyebrows raised.

"Wow, my sarcasm has really rubbed off on you, hasn't it?" Eugene tried not to smile, but failed.

"I guess it has, Mr. 'Stay calm, it can probably smell fear.'" Eugene laughed.

"Hey, you're the one who was scared of a tiny little bunny." Eugene said, causing Rapunzel to roll her eyes.

"I had never been outside my tower before! I thought everything was out to get me! And of course you greeted me with sarcasm, as you do with most things." Rapunzel stuck her tongue out at Eugene, who proceeded to lean down to kiss her. After a moment, Rapunzel broke away. "As much as I enjoy that, we need to get back in there and help Ginny strategize." She paused. "We have to get Harry and Hermione back." She said, determined.

"OK." Eugene said, and they went back into the dining room where Ginny was sitting, tapping her foot slightly. She turned to them.

"Everything alright?" She asked, seeming a little distracted.

"Yes, everything's fine." Rapunzel replied.

"OK then, let's get down to business." Ginny said. "We don't know where they are, but we need to at least narrow down the possibilities. They aren't in Godric's Hollow at Harry's old house. They haven't fixed that house since it all happened. They can't be anywhere around Hogwarts for obvious reasons. My best bet is that they're stowed away at someone's house. Most likely a rich someone so they have a house big enough to have room for all the guards, and prisoners, that I'm sure they have. It would also likely be someone with not much left to lose, someone who had lost their reputation and was hoping to redeem himself by helping this new dark lord. Now, based on that description, one particular name comes to mind." She paused for a moment. " Lucius Malfoy. He was ruined after the Battle of Hogwarts. Malfoy Manor is huge, and they also have a basement that's good for keeping prisoners according to Harry and… Ron." She paused for a moment and shook her head, as if trying to make herself focus. "So, we can guess where they probably are, but we need to make sure of it. So we need a scout." She paused for a moment. "I'll ask George, he's been looking for a distraction lately, and he has enough tricks and pranks to distract the guards that he could get away easily if they spotted him." She paused for a moment. "Yes, I think that would work well. I will find a way to contact him. Meanwhile, go practice your magic Eugene, specifically the defensive spells; you're going to need it."

"But how do you know this is going to work?" Hermione said, looking frazzled.

"I don't, but it's our best option at the moment. Right now, Lily is halfway to getting exactly what she wants, but if Potter gets away, she's back to square one, and she loses a lot of leverage. And Potter's always been the leader of your group; with him there, they'll probably be a lot more productive in finding a way to get you out… and hopefully me, once they find out that I helped Potter escape." Draco said, looking a little hopeful.

"So that's part of why you're doing this, hm? Is this a get out of jail free card for you?"

"There's a card that allows muggles to get out of jail?" Draco looked very confused.

"No, it's from a game… Oh never mind. The point is, that you're just doing this for yourself, aren't you? This isn't about helping us, it's about revenge, and it's about getting out of here. I'm not saying that I don't appreciate the help, I'm just saying that it doesn't make you any more morally correct or give you redemption or anything like that if you're doing it for a selfish reason."

"Hermione, if I was in this for myself I wouldn't be helping an evil witch's bloody prisoner escape! It's a lot safer for me to lay low and avoid Lily, she's made it quite clear that she's not afraid to kill people. I'm putting myself in danger for you lot and you better bloody well appreciate it." Draco said loudly, and then looked around, hoping no one had heard, Hermione sighed.

"Look, we certainly appreciate it, but I'm still not sure exactly why you're doing this. It's not going to bring your mother back and you've never been the kind to do something just for the sake of being good." Hermione said, trying to talk to him calmly.

"Well let's just say that I would like to piss off the witch that killed my mom, and that it would also be nice to be on the good side for once." Draco said, sounding frustrated. Hermione paused for a moment, not sure how to react.

"Well, you are on the good side right now. Which has changed a lot of how I've thought about you… but still. Mean has always seemed to be a part of your personality at this point, especially when it involved Harry, me, or… Ron. I've never understood why you were so against us in school Even before Voldemort came back." Hermione said, looking a little sad.

"Hermione… I tried to befriend Potter, and he turned my down. It bruised my ego a little bit, so I automatically didn't like him. And I was raised to be against muggles and anyone who affiliated with them, including those involved in muggle studies like the Weasley's and… Mudbloods." He looked down as he said that, and Hermione unknowingly touched her arm and traced the scar left there. "But my opinion started to change eventually. Most notably the day that you punched me in the face." Draco smiled and Hermione laughed, but looked at him questioningly.

"Why would that change your opinion on me?" She asked.

"Because, after I got done whining about it like an angry schoolgirl, I realized that anyone who had the guts to punch someone like that for saying the stupid things that I said, couldn't be as stupid and terrible as everyone had told me that… muggleborns, were. And when I saw Harry… come back from the dead like that… I got faith in all of you. I realized that maybe the "good guys" did win sometime. And then Voldemort died, and my family was disgraced, but I didn't really care, because I had realized that maybe, just maybe, some people on this earth were worth knowing... Oh God, this sounds so cheesy doesn't it?" Draco smiled a little. "I don't know, I had just had such little faith in people considering those I was raised around, but you three changed that." He paused for a moment. "And I am sorry about Ron, by the way. No one should have to go through that." Hermione looked down and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, they were brimming with tears.

"Draco, there's nothing you could have done. There's no need for you to be sorry. Although I appreciate the sentiment. And besides, you're making up for it now by helping my best friend escape from his evil mother." She smiled a little at him, but then looked down and paused. "Do you think that if this works, and Harry escapes, that we're going to die?" She looked him in the eye, wanting to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Well, if it goes right, she won't even figure that either of us were involved in it." Draco replied.

"But what if she does?" She asked Draco, looking a little scared. "I haven't been around her enough to know… how far gone she is." She paused. "What will she do to us Draco?" Draco paused.

"Well, if you want an honest answer, she'll kill us both slowly, until we're begging to die." He replied, taking a deep breath.

"So she'll do it herself? She won't have one of her cronies do it?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. That's what she did to a guard who decided he didn't want to help her anymore and deserted. She seems to take pleasure from it." Draco said, somewhat hesitantly. Hermione took a moment before replying.

"Good." Draco looked up, surprised. Hermione smiled wickedly. "I want the chance to bring the bitch down with me."

* * *

Please leave reviews! The more I hear what people think, the more I will be motivated to write! Thanks for reading my fanfiction! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again. So, thanks to my awesome beta reader He Who is Me, no I don't own Harry Potter or Tangled, but don't steal my ideas either. Peace out!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Are you ready?" Draco asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Replied Hermione.

"Then let's get started." They nodded at each other, both getting ready to play the rolls the needed to play. That's when Hermione started screaming.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She yelled. "Get me out of here, please!" She started sobbing. "I can't do this anymore, get me out. GET ME OUT!" She screeched. Draco looked around frazzled and annoyed. He ran up the stairs to yell at all of the guards.

"Oy, give me a hand over here, will you? She's gone bloody mad!" Draco yelled.

"Handle her yourself mate!" The biggest guard replied. "We've got more important prisoners to attend to. Then Draco started choking. "Oy! She can do wandless magic! Help me get control of her, and someone go fetch master Lily!" A few of the guards ran downstairs to attempt to restrain Hermione. Lily and the other guards followed close behind.

"What is going on here!" Lily yelled.

"She's gone bloody mad!" One of the guards attempting to control Hermione said, just before she bit his hand and he let her go. Another one quickly took his place, although somewhat warily.

"Why in Hell is this all of a sudden happening! She didn't fight us at all before!" Lily said angrily.

"It's Malfoy! The bloody bastard wouldn't stop talking to me! He said terrible, terrible things. He said he wanted to…" She closed her eyes and shook her head, as if she were clearing out the memory. "I can't take it anymore! He's worse than his bloody aunt! Get him away from me!" She started crying. "Get him away…" She collapsed onto the floor and the guards had to pull her up.

"Really? This is entirely necessary. Teenagers are so dramatic!" Lily complained. "I would kill her, but we need her to help control Harry… Oh, we'll have to calm her down if she can do wandless magic like that. Guards, hold her down, let me talk to the girl." She turned to Draco. "And you, get out of here. Your presence isn't helping anyone."

"Yes, miss." Draco bowed his head before walking off quickly. There was only one guard outside Harry's door, the rest were too interested in the psycho witch to care about their post. Draco cast a quick stupefy at the guard, making sure that he couldn't be seen when he did so. There wasn't even any need for a memory charm. Draco used Alohomora on the door and soon he was seeing a dejected looking Harry sitting on the edge of his bed. Harry looked up, and seemed very surprised to see Draco standing there. "Come with me." Draco said. At Harry's look of suspicion he added "Look, I'm working with Hermione, you can trust me." Harry nodded hesitantly and followed Draco out. He took him out through the staff entrance, making sure that no one saw them. "Here's your wand." Draco said, as he handed him the wand he had nicked off of one of the guards who was holding it for safekeeping earlier. "You know where to go." Harry looked up at him, still in shock at being helped by a Malfoy.

"Thank you." Draco nodded. "No really, thank you."

"Just get on with it." Draco said as he quickly walked back into the manor and headed straight for his room. A moment after he sad down, he heard a scream of anger and glass shattering. Soon Lily was opening his door so strongly that it left a dent in the wall.

"Come with me." She said, her green eyes still burning with anger. Draco followed along, head down, figuring that he had probably been caught and was soon going to join his mother and Hermione's precious Ron. Instead he was brought face to face with Hermione. "Torture her. She needs to tell us where my sons are staying so we can go find them, and I'm worried that if I do it I'll kill the fragile little girl. It sounds like you were eager to torture her before, so I'm giving you the opportunity." She said, staring at Hermione like there really was nothing she would rather do more than kill her slowly.

"I..I…" Draco floundered. Hermione mouthed "Just do it." And closed her eyes, perfectly expecting him to do so. Draco took a deep breath in and shook his head. "No, I can't do it. Threatening to do it is one thing, but I don't know if I could actually manage to torture a girl I've known since I was eleven." Lily looked at him angrily, her eyes practically flaring. She opened her mouth for a moment.

"Well I guess I'll have to do it myself." She looked a little appeased at that idea. Draco cut her off.

"Wait, don't you already know where they are? You took that Weasley girl." Draco pointed out, grasping at straws.

"I took her from Hogwarts you bloody idiot, and I made her send the note. I wouldn't need to do this if I knew where they were. Now, let's get on with this, shall we?" She turned to Hermione. "Don't worry. I'll start with the easy stuff first. Crucio!" Hermione fell to the ground and started writhing. Then the screaming began. Draco flinched every time it would get especially bad and her screams would get intensely shrill. "He really had been sort of fond of Hermione ever since she punched him; no one had had the guts to stand up to him like that before. Seeing this bothered him more than he thought it would, and he had trouble keeping himself from looking away. But he knew that if he didn't, than Lily would get mad at him and possibly torture him too, so Draco kept watching. Lily paused for a moment and Hermione breathed heavily, laying in the fetal position, tears running down her face. "Ready to tell me yet, girl?" Lily asked. Hermione shook her head and braced herself. Lily laughed. "Oh, no more of that now darling. I have other kinds of torture too. You know, being dead for a while can help you know how to picture death just perfectly. The only thing worse than feeling like you're going to die a painful death, is watching those that you love die a painful death." She smiled wickedly before yelling "Legilimens". She looked at Hermione for a moment. "Let's see, all the people you care about… Wow, not very many, hm? A lot of them are already dead, especially your precious Ron, hm? Let's start with what you've already seen, shall we?" Hermione stopped crying for a moment and just looked forward at what only she could see.

"Ron." She breathed. Then her face fell, and she started to sob. "Ron! No, not Ron, not Ron, not Ron." She broke down sobbing. "No, she can't. I can't do this. Ron, I love you." Her face was stained with tears now. "Please!...I love you." She broke down sobbing and fell to the floor.

"Are you ready to tell us where they are yet?" She asked Hermione, smiling. Hermione shook her head again, tears streaming down her face "OK!" Lily yelled gleefully. "Onto the next!" She went through everyone; Harry, Ginny, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, her parents, even Rapunzel and Eugene. But then Lily paused for a moment. "Draco Malfoy." She said, as if reading it out of a book. She looked at Draco. "Now what would make your school nemesis care about you, hm? Let's dig a little deeper, shall we?" Draco cut in.

"If you can get so much from her mind like this, why don't you just bloody find where he is?" Draco asked, stepping forward.

"Oh, but darling, it's so much more fun this way." Lily said, smiling, before turning back to Hermione. "Let's see... Oh! Well that would certainly do it. Helping her best friend escape from his evil mother…" She turned to Draco. "It looks like we have a turncoat on our hands." She said, smiling at him with a bit of insanity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco, I tried." Hermione said, tears streaming down her face onto the dusty floor.

"Yes, yes. She tried. How heroic." She said sarcastically. "Now let's get on with this." She looked between the two of them. "The great thing about this, is that this torture session doesn't have to be in your head!" She pointed her wand away from Hermione and directly at Draco. "Crucio!" She yelled, and all of a sudden Draco was on the ground, writhing just as Hermione had. Crying and trying to hold in the screams. Hermione looked at him in horror, she mouthed "I'm sorry" but he couldn't see her through the pain clouding his vision. Lily looked at Hermione. "Still not ready to say anything?" She asked. Hermione shook her head yet again, tears streaming down her face. "Ok, then how about this?" She grabbed Draco by the neck and pushed him against the wall. Then she took her dagger and slit his wrists. "Tell me where they are and I heal him. Otherwise, he dies just like your boyfriend did. You haven't got much time before he bleeds out, so decide quickly. There, I made it easy for you. Happy?" Hermione looked at Draco in horror, not sure what to do.

"Hermione, no" Draco said weakly. "I'm not worth it." All Hermione could hear was an echo of Ron saying practically the same thing about Malfoy just before she punched him. She took a deep breath, trying to breath through the tears.

"They're at the Dursley's. Your sister's old house where Harry grew up. We thought you wouldn't find us there." Lily laughed.

"Well you were right. I'd never have found you if you hadn't been so weak." She laughed again. "Now, I may be a terrible person, but I am true to my word." She flicked her wand and Draco's cuts sealed shut and he collapsed off of the wall. "Now, I'll leave you two lovebirds in here while I deal with my sons." She left, closing the door with a flourish. Draco got up and walked to Hermione, only to sit down heavily next to her. She was still crying, but he looked her in the eye.

"Why did you do it?" Draco asked, his eyes still wet from tears. Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked away from him.

"Because… I couldn't stand watching someone else die, and this time knowing it was my fault, not just wondering. Especially not someone who helped us like that. You put your life on the line for us, although you did have some ulterior motives, but I couldn't just let you die. And besides, they can handle themselves. As long as she doesn't get a hostage, they should be fine." She looked like she was convincing herself as much as Draco.

"That was a bloody stupid thing to do… but thank you."

"You're welcome." She said. "Now I'll just hope that no more of my friends die." She started sobbing again. Draco hugged her, a little awkwardly at first, but then Hermione started crying into his shoulder. Draco realized that no one else had ever done that before. No one had ever trusted him enough. He held her tighter and prayed to whatever God may be out there that whatever was happening between him and Hermione wouldn't stop, because even though lots of terrible things had just happened; sitting there, holding this girl while she made his shirt a snotty, tear-stained mess, he was finally a little happy.

* * *

So this chapter was a bit of a doozy to write. It didn't come out quite how I pictured it, but I think it gets the point across. Besides that, yay Dramione! :) Anyways, please write reviews as I haven't gotten any yet so the only people who have told me what they think are my boyfriend/beta reader and my mom, so I need some outside opinions. Thanks for reading my Fanfiction!


	8. Chapter 8

So, the usual, thanks to my beta reader He Who is Me. And no, I don't own Harry Potter or Tangled, as awesome as that would be. Also, pretty please don't steal my ideas. I was quite happy with them when I finally came up with an idea that I thought was worthy of a fanfiction. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 8

Lily found them just before nightfall, easily bypassing their concealment charms; without Hermione, they weren't cast with nearly as much strength. She watched them for a while, saw them floundering on how to save Hermione, and possibly Draco. After casting a certain detection spell, she smiled. This would work perfectly for her plan. All she had to do was wait.

Rapunzel stood up from their meeting. "I'm going to go outside. I could use a breath of fresh air." She walked out through the back door and smiled, happy to be outside. Then she screamed. Everyone ran outside, worrying that she was hurt. They found her with Lily's knife to her throat.

"I know this is getting cliche since I've already done this, but I figured it doesn't hurt to try again." Lily smiled wickedly. "Now, _both_ of you come with me."

"We've already went over this." Harry said. "We aren't going to trade two people for one."

"Oh, but it is two people." Lily said, laughing. She saw the shocked look on Rapunzel's face. "Oh dear, you didn't know? Well, what a way to find out!" Eugene's face had drained of color, and he looked more scared than Rapunzel had ever seen him.

"How...How do you know?" Eugene asked.

"Oh, just a simple detection spell to find that the amount of people in the house didn't add up. Quite easy really." Lily replied, knowing she had them trapped.

"I...I'm pregnant?" Rapunzel asked, still shocked.

"I'm afraid so dearie, hopefully you two want kids." She laughed. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we? You two, for her and her unborn baby. _Now._ "

"We'll go." Eugene said. Him and Harry began walking forward, and Lily pushed Rapunzel towards them. She was crying.

"Eugene, no!" She sobbed.

"I have to." He said, looking at her. "I love you." He mouthed.

"I love you too." The words were barely discernable through her sobs. Ginny was crying too, but she was managing to be a little more quiet. She walked forward.

"Will you at least tell us what you plan to do with them?" She asked, still managing to seem strong despite her tears.

"Why, I'm going to kill them!" Rapunzel and Ginny started sobbing even louder. "Oh but don't worry dears, I've got a stone to deal with that." She laughed, and then all of them were gone, leaving only Rapunzel and Ginny, trying to hold themselves together after those they loved most had been taken away. Ginny took a deep breath and tried to control her tears.

"We're going to get them back." She said with determination. "But we're going to need some help."

Draco and Hermione were huddled into the corner of the basement. Neither of them had their wands so they couldn't do anything to warm themselves in the cold room besides be close together. Hermione had stopped crying, but she looked numb again, which was probably worse. Draco pulled her closer.

"Hermione… I'm sorry about what she did to you. It was terrible. I would have done something if I thought I could without getting us both killed. And her using me against you… I didn't know what to do to make that easier for you. You shouldn't have had to make that decision. I'm sorry." Hermione looked up at him.

"It wasn't your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for. I don't regret saving you, I just wish that I knew that everyone was OK." That's when they heard a ruckus upstairs.

"I want to see Hermione! I'm bloody well here anyways, what's it going to hurt? I want to know that she's OK, Dammit!" Harry's voice could be heard from upstairs. They heard arguing, and then finally steps coming down the stairs. Hermione ran to the door, and Draco followed a bit behind.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. "Is everyone OK? Is it just you here, or did she take Eugene as well? I'm so sorry I told her where you were, I didn't have a choice, she was going to kill Draco, and I couldn't let him die after he helped us. Oh, please tell me everyone's alright!" Hermione looked so worried, so frazzled, so guilty, that Draco couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Hermione, there's no need to be sorry, you saved someone's life. It makes sense that that's what you'd do. And yes, everyone's OK. Lily took Rapunzel hostage and argued that she counts as two people as it turns out that she's pregnant."

"She's pregnant?" Hermione asked, smiling a bit. "That's great, except for the circumstances in which she found out." She paused. "So Eugene's here with you? How is he taking everything?"

"Right now it hasn't quite sunk in yet. He's a little shell shocked at the moment." Harry said, shrugging. "I mean, I understand. The poor bloke, what a terrible time to find out about this."

"Yes, he has to be so worried." She paused. "Has Lily told you what she plans to do with you yet? Because I have a feeling that she has a lot more in mind than having her sons around." Harry looked down and took a deep breath.

"She said… She said she's going to kill us." Hermione gasped. "But then she's going to raise is with the resurrection stone." Harry added. "I guess she's hoping that we'll come back evil like her, but I'm not exactly sure how the stone works." He saw Hermione's look of panic. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure something out… She took my wand, but maybe I can get it back-" Hermione cut him off, whispering.

"We can't plan anything right now. There are guards around. For Merlin's sake, Harry!"

"Sorry, I'm a little off at the moment, for obvious reasons." Harry said, shrugging again.

"Well I can understand that. Look, you should get back to your room. We'll contact each other later. Right now, get some rest; you're going to need it."

"Alright." Harry said, starting to walk up the stairs. Then he turned back around for a moment. "Be careful Hermione. You're the only best friend I have left." Hermione nodded. Then Harry turned to Draco. "Thank you, for everything. And look after her, alright? She might end up really needing it." He looked down and started going back up the stairs. Hermione went back and sat in the corner again, shaking. Draco couldn't tell if it was from fear, the cold, or both. Draco went and sat next to her and they got close for warmth again.

"Draco, I'm scared." Hermione said, a single tear falling down her face.

"Hermione, don't be. He'll figure his way out of this; he always does. He's Harry bloody Potter. He doesn't die." He paused. "Well if he does, it's only temporarily… Or something like that. I never quite understood how that worked." Hermione laughed a little at that.

"I don't even think Harry understood how that worked." She half smiled and looked at Draco. But then her face got more serious. "Will you stay with me? Even if this all goes to Hell, will you stay?" Draco buried his face in her frizzy brown hair.

"Of course." He whispered. "Where else would I go anyways? I've got a smart, pretty girl that I can stick with right here." Hermione smiled a bit again, and cuddled a little closer to him. They stayed like that for a while; Hermione's head on Draco's chest and Draco's head on Hermione's. Soon they had fallen asleep, and Hermione slept the best that she had since Ron died.

Luna arrived not long after they sent her a letter. They explained all that had happened in the letter and told her that they needed her help. When Luna arrived, she looked more sad and worried than Ginny had seen her in a while.

"What can I do to help?" Luna asked. "This Lily already killed Ron, I won't allow her to do the same to Harry and his newfound brother." She added with a determined look on her face.

"Our thoughts exactly." Ginny replied. "Well, you're good at thinking outside the box, and right now nothing inside the box is really working. So we thought that you might have some ideas on how to get Harry, Eugene, Hermione, and possibly Draco back." Luna looked up thoughtfully.

"Well we need to think about what could affect Lily, either negatively enough for us to get Harry and Eugene away from her, or positively enough for her to snap out of this whole evil thing for a moment. If only…" Luna looked distracted for a moment. Then she snapped out of it. "Ginny, do you happen to know where Voldemort's wand is?" She asked. Ginny paused for a moment, looking a little confused, but shrugged and went along with it.

"I believe that he threw it somewhere by Dumbledore's grave, my bet would be on it still being there." She replied. Luna looked at her, beaming.

"Well, then I think I might have an idea."

* * *

Say it with me! _Dramione! Dramione! Dramione!_ Oh and also Luna freaking Lovegood of awesomeness (I love Luna, although she's kinda difficult to write). Anyways, as per the usual, please leave reviews! Thanks! :)


	9. Chapter 9

They sent Luna to go get Voldemort's wand while Ginny and Rapunzel continued to form their plan.

"We're going to need to get Harry's wand." Ginny said as she furiously started writing their plan on a piece of paper. "It's hard to explain but we're going to need it for this to work." She paused and thought for a moment. "We're going to have to confront her there, she doesn't have much of a reason to go out in the open anymore since she has both of them. While we distract her by threatening her, trying to talk her out of it, and all the other things that aren't going to work, Luna is going to sneak into the manor and try to find a way to get Harry's wand, as well as try to help Hermione and Draco escape; the more people we have to fight if it comes to it, the better. Once we have both wands, we will be able to carry out the rest of our plan. I don't know if this is going to work, but it's our only hope." She took a breath and looked at Rapunzel. "I can't lose Harry. Not after already losing Fred and Ron. Everyone I care about is being killed off one by one, and I'm not going to let that keep happening. I'm sure you feel just as strongly about Eugene," Rapunzel nodded. "But I'm going to have to do this myself." She cut off Rapunzel before she could protest. "You're pregnant, that should be your priority now. You don't even have magic to protect yourself or your child. You have a lot more to stay alive for than I do. You're going to stay here." Rapunzel gaped at her.

"Just because I'm pregnant and don't have your kind of magic doesn't mean I'm useless! I mean-" Ginny cut her off.

"What do you mean 'Your kind of magic'? Are you implying that you do have some sort of magic?" Rapunzel shrugged.

"Well I sort of had magic at one point, but it was complicated and different from your kind of magic. I think it's gone now, but I had it at one point; I even basically brought Eugene back from the dead, which you can't seem to do with your magic, so stop acting like you're better than me. " She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. Ginny looked kind of confused but slightly hopeful.

"Well maybe the magic you had in that world somehow that translates to you having magic in this world…" She pulled out her wand and handed it to Rapunzel. "Try _Lumos_ ; you saw Eugene and Harry doing it before." Rapunzel hesitated for a moment before moving her wand the way she had seen them do and saying the spell. The result was a light at the end of her wand so bright that Ginny covered her eyes and Rapunzel dropped the wand. Ginny gaped at her for a moment before starting to smile. "It looks like we've got ourselves a secret weapon."

Hermione and Draco had spent their time trapped together trying to find a way to get out. They were constantly eavesdropping on guards and anyone walking by, but had yet to find out anything that Harry hadn't already told them. Also some guardsman scandals; _Did you hear that Steve's wife is cheating on him?-No way! With who?-Me, you dolt!_ Hermione looked at Draco.

"I suppose we could blackmail him that we will tell Steve. He's on prisoner duty next shift if the pattern holds." She smiled a little.

"Ah, if only we could get out of here through gossip. Who knew so much cheating, wand stealing, and… experimentation happened in the guards of the manor?" Draco laughed a little.

" _The Guards of the Manor_ … It should be a soap opera." Hermione laughed a little as well.

"What's a soap opera?" Draco looked confused yet amused.

"It's this type of muggle show… oh never mind it's not worth explaining." She was about to say more when Draco shushed her.

"I hear people walking towards the stairwell… We should probably get away from the door, just in case." They backed up a bit, but the footsteps went right by the staircase. It sounded like they were running. Once they heard yelling, they could tell something was going on.

"It must be Ginny and Rapunzel!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well I hope so." Replied Draco. "Maybe they can get us out of this hellhole." They paused as they could hear Lily talking to herself upstairs as she walked by.

"What do those two think they are doing? It's not like they can get these two out by themselves. What are they playing at…" Lily's voice faded as she walked out of earshot.

"It must be them! They must have some sort of plan. I wonder if they brought any reinforcements." Hermione started pacing up and down the dungeon. They heard a thud and a soft voice by the door.

"Just me." The door opened and there stood Luna with her usual dreamy smile on her face.

Harry and Eugene were both pacing up and down the sides of the room when they started to hear a commotion outside. They looked at eachother.

"What's going on?" Eugene asked Harry, more rhetorically than anything, but Harry replied.

"Hopefully a rescue." Then Lily barged in.

"Like Hell it's a rescue. I guess they'll just get to see the show. Come on boys, your death date just got moved up." She smiled. "At least now you won't have to deal with all the suspense. You can just get it over with." She laughed a bit. "Don't worry. Dying doesn't hurt. If you don't make me mad that is." She laughed ominously before bringing them through the front door. They both started resisting at the same time as they each saw the woman they were in love with.

"What is she doing here?" Eugene muttered under his breath, horror etched on his face.

"You shouldn't have come here pet," Lily addressed Rapunzel, who visibly flinched. "All this stress can't be good for the baby." She smirked and continued. "But perhaps it's good you came, now you get to see the show." She looked behind her at the guards holding Harry and Eugene. "Bring them forward." Both Ginny and Rapunzel started to move forward, causing Lily to pull out the knife and hold it to Harry's throat. "Ah ah aah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. I can make this quick and painless, or I can kill them like I did that redheaded boy." Ginny clenched her fist and looked around, wondering where Luna was with Hermione and Draco. Finally they apparated next to them and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. Lily paused for a moment, a look of confused anger in her eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. "I really do need to hire better guards. Well, no matter. I don't need leverage anymore. I have everyone I need right here at my fingertips. She put a hand on each of her son's shoulders, both of whom flinched. She laughed. "Ha! Scared of your own mother. Well, you won't be after tonight. You will be with me!" She bent down and started whispering to them, both of them looking terrified, their gaze traveling back to Ginny and Rapunzel. Ginny tore her gaze away and turned to Luna.

"Where's Harry's wand?" She asked.

"I couldn't find it, I think that Lily is using it." Sure enough, when she turned around and her ropes moved around her, they could see a very familiar wand peeking out of her pocket. Rapunzel looked at Ginny with fear on her face,

"Now what do we do?" Ginny didn't say anything, just shook her head, eyes wide and mind racing, but she couldn't come up with a way to work around this on such short notice. The notice became even shorter when Lily started walking around her two sons.

"There's a little rhyme Petunia and I used to do when we were kids and couldn't make a decision. How did it go again?" She seemed to think for a moment before continuing. "Ah yes! Eenie Meenie Miney Moe…" She circled the two of them, tapping Harry's wand on the top of their heads as she passed them. "Catch a tiger by the toe…" Guards had snuck behind the whole group of them and grabbed them, pulling their arms behind their back, but they hardly resisted as they watched the scene before them in fear, feeling futile. "If he hollers, let him go." She smiled and started going even slower. "Eenie...Meenie… Miney…" She smiled. "Moe." The wand was on Eugene's head. Rapunzel lurched forward, screaming at Lily, but she just smiled broadly at her and winked wickedly before screaming "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The thud of Eugene's body falling to the floor couldn't be heard over the sound of Rapunzel's screams.


End file.
